Pretty Cure Bloopers
by wooZy Jack
Summary: It takes alot of time to get a scene right. And actors can make mistakes by laughing or forgetting their lines. On Hiatus


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Cure. I was bored and watched some outtakes\bloopers on YouTube and I came up with this idea. You're free to review or read this. Note that I will probably work on this and the other one; Next Generation so please be patient for the next bloopers. There will probably be Pretty Cure All stars, Pretty Cure Splash Star bloopers.  
**

**Million thanks to Pokechantixmewmew for helping me and wrote the student council and with the machine scene**

* * *

**Blablablabla: Director**

Blablablabla: The cast

_Blablablabla: The cast off camera_

_**Blablablabla: Episodes  
**_

_**Episode 1: We Transform!? I can't believe this!**_

The sun shone on a bright day, the clouds were way far from the sun. The girls shrieked with joy as they watched Nagisa play Lacrosse.

**Director: "The Lacrosse scene take one and action!" **

Rina: "Nagisa!"

Nagisa: "Leave it to me!" *Trips down and falls on her face.*

**Director: "Cut!" **

Nagisa: "I'm alright, I'm alright."

**Director: "Take two, action!" **

Nagisa jumps again in the midair; she throws the ball, but misses the goal. **Director:** **"Cut!" **

Nagisa: "Sonofa…"

**Director: "Take four, action!" **

Again, she jumps in the midair but throws the ball at the cameraman.

**Director:** **"Cut! Cameraman is down!" **

Nagisa: "I-is he alright?"

* * *

**Director: "And action!" **

Honoka: 'showing the experiment to her fellow club members'

Yuriko: "Honoka, what experiment is next?"

Honoka: "If you mix these two liquids, they will freeze instantly." 'She pours the liquids into a glass while murmuring to herself.' "Here we go…"

'Suddenly, a small explosion, not fatal, and smoke pops out of the glass. When the smoke clears out, Yuriko complains as she waves her hand. As the smoke is cleared enough, Honoka is frozen at the same pose when she was pouring the liquid.'

Yuriko: "AHH! Honoka!"

**Director: "Aw, sh- cut! Someone please break the ice or pour hot water on her!"**

"**Scene three, take one and action!" **

Rina, Shiho and Nagisa walk together inside the school, talking about the shooting stars that occurred yesterday, they bump into Honoka who just finished putting her school shoes on.

Rina: "Yukishiro-san."

Honoka: "Shooting stars are actually small meteors drifting in outer space that are attracted by the earth's gravy-grav-"'laughs'

Rina, Shiho and Nagisa accidentally burst into laughter as Honoka flips her tongue to get the word right.

Honoka: "Gra, gra, gra-gravity" 'Turns to the camera embarrassed.' "Did I just say gravy?" 'The crew laughs at the mistake.'

Nagisa: "Oh, god, it makes me hungry mentioning that."

"**And action!"**

Honoka: "Shooting stars are actually smell meteors drifting in out-"'Honoka is cut off by herself as she realizes her mistakes as she laughs with the crew.' "Darn it, I did it again, didn't I?" 'She walks off-screen while sticking her tongue out.'

**Director: "Can someone give Honoka-san lunch break?" **

"**Scene four and action!" **

After Rina explained about Honoka, Nagisa watched after her.

Nagisa: "Wow, I wish I could emulate her…" Shiho and Rina get close to her and correct her.

Rina and Shiho: "Tabulate." They laughed.

**Director: "Eh, Nagisa-san, you're supposed to confuse the words 'emulate' into 'tabulate'"**

Nagisa: "But I know the differences between these words"

**Director: "Not in this show you don't" **

_Honoka: 'off-screen: "Misumi Nagisa is suddenly a genius. She can even correct her own mistakes."_

_Rie: 'to Honoka' "She didn't learn the alphabet until she was 11." _

"MOM!" Nagisa yelled as she walks towards her.

* * *

**Director: "Take one, and action!" **

Pissard: 'raises his hands aside' "Playtime is over!" Nothing happens. "Where's my power?"

"**Cut! Who is in control of the special affects?!" **

Pissard: "Playtime is over!" Again, nothing happens. "Come on, people work with me!"

**Director: "And action!"**

Mushiban: "MUAHAHAHA! Pretty Cure, you will be destroyed this time!"

**Director: "Cut! Mushiban, you are in the wrong set!" **

Mushiban: "Oh…I will still destroy whoever you two girls are! MUAHAHAHA!"

'Black and White sweat drops as Shadow pops in and pull Mushiban away.'

Shadow: "Mushiban-sama, _Yes Precure 5_ the movie is on set 5…"

Mushiban: "DESTROY YOU! DESTROY YOU!"

**Director: "Great, he finally lost it…'sweatdrop' Can someone please call the asylum? **

**Director: "Let's take it again, and action!" **

'Pissard appears infront of Nagisa'

Pissard: "I've been searching for you."

Nagisa: "And you are…?"

Pissard: "I am called Pissard."

'Nagisa suddenly burst into laughter.'

**Director: "Cut! Nagisa-san what's going on?" **

Nagisa: 'stifle her laughter' "Pi-Piss..ard…Who the heck came up with that name…?"

Pissard: 'looks at the camera' "I keep forgetting that she acts like a child sometimes…."

**Director: "Take eight, action!"**

Nagisa: "A-and you are…?"

Pissard: "I am calle-"'cut by Nagisa's giggling.'

Nagisa: "I'm sorry; it's hard to overcome this name."

'Pissard, Black and White fights each other on the little roof. White tries to air kick him, but the skirt flews up, showing her...'

Pissard: 'Looks for a few minutes at her underwear then falls down with massive nosebleed.'

Black: "H-h-hey! Are you okay?"

White: 'cover herself' "I hate this uniform! Why am I the only one in skirt!?"

**Director: "Don't blame me. Blame the designers." **

'Pissard has a pleasant look on his face as nosebleed continues to flow.'

* * *

_**Episode 2: Give me a break! The city is targeted by the dark!**_

**Director: "Action!" **

Dark King: "In order to survive, I need the power which comes from having all of the Prism stones."

'Suddenly, the wind gets stronger.'

Pissard: 'Gets taken by the wind.' "AAAHHH!"

_Nagisa: 'rolling on the floor laughing' _

**Director: "Nagisa-san! I told you not to touch that!" **

_Nagisa: "I just pushed this red button, what's the big deal? Oh, there's another button next to it." _

**Director: "No, Nagisa-san, I beg you do not push tha-"**

'Nagisa pushes the button; everyone flies around, a fake rock hits the camera'

***scene 1 where Nagisa is having a flashback over the last episode***

Yoshima:"The results are in. Yukishiro-san has been elected as the second-year representive for the second year Sakura class."

*people start to clap,while Nagisa still looks off into distance STILL in thought*

**Director:CUT! Nagisa,you're supposed to snap out of the flashback WHEN the teacher starts TALKING!**

*Nagisa stays in same position*

Shiho:"There's something wrong with Nagisa..."

_Rie:"I think she fell asleep with her eyes open again..."_

**Director:Oh holy sh-**

_***Take 2***_

Yoshima: "The results are in. Yukishiro-san has been elected as the second-year representive for the second year Sakura class."

*Same thing happens again*

**Director:CUT! Will someone PLEASE tell me WHY Nagisa has fallen asleep with her eyes wide open AGAIN?**

Nagisa:*still in a trance* Takoyaki...

_*Every member of the cast,and the the crew starts laughing while the dircitor facepalms*_

Dirctor:I said it once,i'll say it again,holy sh-

**Director: "Mepple's breakfast take one, action."**

Nagisa: "I'm not your wife, you know. And stop talking to me like I'm your friend or something."

Mepple: 'His eyes are shining' "Ok then, please Lady Nagisa! Big sister Nagisa…Princess Nagisa!"

Nagisa: "Shut up!" 'Shaking him.'

Saki: 'Pops on screen.' "Hey Mepple, I wouldn't mind giving you breakfast, and treat you nicely, if you call me Big sister Saki."

Mepple: "Big Sister Saki. You are now the new Cure Black-mepo!"

Nagisa: "HEY!"

Mepple: 'His eyes are shining.' Ok then, please Lady Nagisa! Big sister Nagisa…Princess Nagisa!"

Nagisa: 'shakes him' shut up!

Mepple: 'after the shock, Mepple starts to hurl.'

**Director: "Cut!"**

Nagisa: "Oops, I guess I shook him too hard…"

**_*Secne 6,Verone seicne lab*_**

*Honoka is showing Nagisa her soon to-be-doomed experment*

Honoka:"See?It made a candy0!"

Nagisa:*peers at it* "Getting excited over one candy?"

Honoka:*frowning and putting hands on hips* "You say just one but..."

*Machine starts going crazy*

Nagisa:"What?"

Honoka:"Get down!"

*Both get down under table. Machine suddenly stops*

**Director:CUT! WHY ISN'T THE MACHINE EXPLODING?**

Nagisa:"Don't ask me."*gets up*

Honoka:*nervously laughing* "Phew! That was close! i know it was in the script and all but i sure would have been scared if the Machine-"

*Machine suddenly explodes,letting out a huge cloud of smoke it settles down,Nagisa and Honoka are compleely covered in black soot. Both look at each other and start laughing*

Nagisa: "You look like a street urchin!"

Honoka: "You too!"

*Both continue to laugh until they relises what they said*

Nagisa:*glaring and growling* "You said WHAT?"

Honoka: "How dare you..."

**Producer :Can someone bring back the girls to their dressing rooms before there's a big catfight, please?**

_*secne 7,Nagisa speaks to Fuji-P for the first time*_

Nagisa: "Hey guys,watching where'e youre aiming,will ya?"

Fuji-P: "Are you hurt?"

Nagisa:*pauses and stares at him*

Kimata: "Sorry,sorry Fuji-P's speical kick went a bit outta control...hey,apologize to her man." *nudges him*

Fuji-P: "My bad...are you sure your'e ok?"

Nagisa:*keeps staring at him*

Fuji-P:"Uhh...Nagisa?"

Nagisa*keeps staring at him*

**Director:CUT!**

Ryouta: "Hey,Nagisa, stop staring at Fuji-P it's obvious you lo-"

Nagisa: "Why you..."*Does cobra twist on hhim*

Ryouta: "AH!MOMMY!"

_ Rie: "MISUMI NAGISA!STOP BULLYING YOUR BROTHER NOW!"_

Nagisa:*sighs* "Yes ,Mother..."

'Zakenna possess a vacuum cleaner'

Pissard: 'Sings' "That's the way, ahaha, I like it, ahahaha. Where's the background music when you need it?" *the crew plays "That's the way" song*  
Pissard: There we go! *does the boogey*


End file.
